Roaster
Roaster is a fan character. Character bio Roaster is an orange chicken wearing a short chef hat and apron. He has red combs on his head, though hidden underneath the hat. He lacks tail feathers as they were completely plucked off by an unknown cause. Because of this, his mere appearance, combined with his color, makes him look like an overgrown chick, especially when seen from behind. This can also frighten characters that fear chicks, like Flaky. Ironically, Roaster works at restaurants or other food stalls specializing in meals made from his own kind. Sometimes, he can be also seen working at a farm raising ordinary (read: non-tree friend) chickens. He is never aware that he is a chicken himself, and he can become an easy target for characters that crave chicken. Roaster can die in many ways apart from his most well-known ones like getting deep fried or eaten. His other ways to die might involve drowning, getting crushed, dismemberment, brutal head injuries, and disintegration, among many others. Roaster's episodes Starring roles #Coop D'Etat # Bite Me! # Knocking Fiery Chicken Featuring roles #The Poultry-geist #Ironic Chef #Frier, Frier, Pants on Fire #Turducken Cover #You're Fyred #Biting Resistance #Napkin A Good Time #The Cluck Stops Here Appearances #Batty Date #Duck and Cover #Scrambled not Stirred #Down the Truck #The Platybo Effect #Skip the Salt Fates Deaths # Bite Me! - Bleeds to death. # The Poultry-geist - Head pulled off (revived as an evil spirit). # Batty Date - Drowns or dies when the restaurant collapses. (debatable) # Ironic Chef - Fried to death. # Duck and Cover - Eaten by ducks. # Frier, Frier, Pants on Fire - Fried. # Biting Resistance - Burned in a deep fryer. # Down the Truck - Died inside explosion. # Napkin A Good Time - Skin ripped off face. # Knocking Fiery Chicken - Burned inside the oven. # The Platybo Effect - Killed by Kentucky (offscreen). # The Cluck Stops Here - Fried to death. Injuries # Bite Me! - Side bitten off, chops off his arm. # Ironic Chef - Hands cut off by Snappy's claws. # Knocking Fiery Chicken - Face burned by Rotisserie and have his food cut off. # The Platybo Effect - Hand bitten off. # The Cluck Stops Here - Burns his face. Kill count * Nuppet - 1 ("Bite Me!") * Cryptie - 1 ("The Poultry-geist") * Brushy - 1 ("The Poultry-geist") * Nugget - 1 ("Knocking Fiery Chicken") * Rotisserie - 1 ("Knocking Fiery Chicken") Trivia *Roaster's concept is based on countless "animal mascots" made for various restaurants and food stalls which almost always contain a menu item that is made of that animal. *His color scheme is based on the chicks from the episode "From A to Zoo". *He often appears in episodes with Nugget due to their similarities. Gallery Bite me.png Ironicchef.png Cluckstopshere.png roastericon.png|Roaster's icon. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Chickens Category:Birds Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 58 Introductions